


when the silence is too loud

by xbrittniex3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Edom Angst, M/M, alec just wants to propose to his boyfriend, trying my hand at angsty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbrittniex3/pseuds/xbrittniex3
Summary: He'd spent all day out trying to buy a ring with Izzy. It was supposed to be a quiet evening. They were supposed to relax, drink wine, and eat a nice dinner. Alec was supposed to drop to one knee and shower Magnus in praise and tell him just how badly he wanted to marry him.It didn't work out that way.





	when the silence is too loud

“It has to be perfect,” Alec is saying, and Izzy is fondly rolling her eyes. They’re at their fourth jewelry store of the day - Alec in the search of the perfect engagement ring - and Izzy has pointed out at least fifteen viable options. Apparently, even with her extensive fashion expertise, she still can’t pick out a perfect ring. She’s not complaining, though. In all their lives, she’s never seen her brother so full of energy and light. For all his frustration at not being able to find the right ring, he looks like he’s walking on the sun, the _idea_ of marrying Magnus being enough to keep him from truly being upset.

“It’s going to be perfect, Alec, don’t worry,” she says, pointing out another one that Alec shakes his head at. “You know he’d say yes even if you didn’t have a ring.”

“Not have a ring?” Alec looks scandalized, and Izzy has to laugh. She’s enjoying riling him up, if only because they’d been out for hours with no sense of going back home any time soon. If he wasn’t going to go with any of her ideas, she had to do something to keep herself entertained. “No… No, he has to have a ring. I just… Wait. What about this one?”

The ring in question is simple, almost ridiculously so. But Magnus has so many extravagant rings already, and while Alec has certainly grown into his style, he’s nowhere near Magnus in his knowledge of jewelry. But he likes this ring, likes the simplicity of it. Because at the end of the day, his love for Magnus is simple, and as easy as each breath that he breathes.

Alec pays for the ring, beaming he slips the box into his pocket, and heads out of the jewelry store with his sister. Most of the day is gone, having passed while they spent hours staring at jewelry, but they still stop to grab some coffee before heading to their respective homes. An hour later, with a refill of his own coffee and a fresh coffee for Magnus, Alec heads back to Brooklyn with a new bounce in his step. 

They’ll have dinner on the balcony, he thinks, as he attempts to plan this proposal out. There’s no way he’d be able to wait to plan something extravagant - he’s too excited - and for all their adventures, they’ve always been the most comfortable with just the two of them. 

He unlocks the door to the loft, calling out to Magnus before heading to the kitchen to begin working. Alec knows he’s not the best cook, and dinner would probably be better if Magnus summoned something or if they ordered take out, but he wants this to be special. He pours two glasses of wine, the red kind that Magnus likes, as he pulls out his ingredients. Magnus hasn’t answered, but he can see a light on through the open door to his study, so Alec figures he’s poring over work, and leaves him to it.

Once the food is done, Alec decides that it’s time Magnus had a break, and heads off to the study to go retrieve him. He’s met with an empty room. It looks as it normally does, with papers scattered across the desk, potion ingredients and the like. Alec frowns and goes to check the bedroom, expecting to see Magnus face down on the bed like he does when he’s utterly exhausted, but their bedroom is empty as well.

A little concerned, since Magnus hadn’t said he’d be out late tonight and he was usually so good about letting Alec know if he’d be late, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Magnus’s number. It rings, and rings, and rings. When it reaches his voicemail, Alec hangs up and dials again, to the same end. He calls once more, panicking now, but still doesn’t receive an answer.

“Damn it, Magnus, pick up,” he curses, before hanging up the phone and shooting him a text instead. He waits all of thirty seconds before sending another. And another.

It’s then that he realizes how eerie the silence in the apartment is. Without the sound of him puttering around in the kitchen, the only sound he can hear now is the beating of his own heart, echoing in his ears as its pace quickens. He realizes in that moment that the Chairman had never come to greet him, and he always ran to him the second he came home from work. He can’t hear him at all now, but he finds him hiding under the bed a few moments later.

Maybe Magnus had a client over earlier in the day that was particularly annoying and also hated cats? It would explain why the Chairman was hiding, and maybe Magnus was just at Catarina’s. He shoots Cat a text, calmly asking her if he’d stopped by to see her, trying not to give away any of his worries.

His phone rings ten seconds later.

“Magnus is missing?” Catarina cuts straight to the chase, and Alec lets out a breath. It figures that she’d see through him, even with such a simple text message, but that was one of the reasons he’d grown to like her so much.

“I don’t know, Cat,” Alec replies, heading back into the living room with the phone. “He’s just not here. I called him and he didn’t pick up, and he wasn’t answering my texts, so I just figured maybe… Hang on…”

“Alec?”

Alec isn’t listening. He kneels on the floor, finally taking in the pile of ash that he’d missed on his first tour of the house, and the very faint smell of sulfur that had been covered by the smell of their dinner.

“Asmodeus was here.” Alec’s voice is quiet, as his fingers run through the ash against the carpet, his mind whirring with horrible scenarios and possibilities. Was Magnus okay? Was he even alive? Had Asmodeus kidnapped him? Did he go willingly? And, most importantly, how were they going to get him back? “Asmodeus was here, and he took Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> angst is not my forte, so... let me know what you think! and, as always, you can come chat with me on tumblr @luminousalexander! thanks guys!


End file.
